Over the past years, 360 degree product photography has continued to grow and shows no sign of slowing. The shoe and jewelry industries, as examples, have successfully used 360 degree animation to sell their products. These animations consist of between 12 to 72 images of a 360 degree spin of an object on a small turntable. Larger objects could be sold using the same animation, but the problem is portability and function of such a large turntable. Large turntables currently may be built into a floor or set up with extensive material and labor, anything but portable. This device resolves all the issues facing such an endeavor.